1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses and methods of displaying ultrasound images, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of displaying a synchronization image of a tissue of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasonic devices are essential equipment for observing an internal structure of an organism. An ultrasonic device, which is a non-invasive inspection device, shows structural details, internal tissues, and flow of fluids in a body.
Inside the body, an object which periodically moves, such as the heart, exists and motions of tissues of the object have to be synchronized with each other. To determine whether the motions of the tissues of the object have been synchronized, a synchronization image produced by the ultrasonic device is mainly used.
A synchronization image is an image regarding motions of an object, and by observing the synchronization image, a tissue which is not synchronized with other tissues of the object may be discovered.